Love The Warrior , Hate The War
by amane's quill
Summary: SequelMelissa's Choice:What if Visser Three found Reubren's scoop? What if he decided Melissa knew more about the Yeerk Peace Movement than she really does? And most complicated of all,Melissa has fallen in love with her closest friend,but he's andalite..
1. Default Chapter

( I cannot believe I'm submitting this. It's very rare when I post a story with so much of my own characters in it. It is the first animorph fic I have decided to post , and I was very proud of it. Please go easy on my pride.)  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly , I do not own Animorphs. The Great Katherine Applegate Sama does. I don't own even Melissa Chapman. I own Reubren and the Mendelites.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Melissa:  
  
I was lying awake again , in the comfortable Mendelite bed at the Mendelite hang-out ,where I now took refuge from the very people who raised me.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
Sure I was safe. Very much protected as well. Great friends......why was I upset? Sorry. Maybe I should explain a few things before rushing on. So I'll think back before this. Let's see. I was 13. Pale skin. Blonde hair that Reubren once told me was the color of the moon. Light grey eyes. Smaller than what would be expected of my age.  
  
Normal kid , really. I wanted to be a professional gymnast.. My dad was assistant principle , which I am still not sure was such a great thing. My mom was a stylist. She cut hair , did manicures , etc. She was a quiet natured but sweet person. But like me , once you got to her you couldn't get her to stop talking.  
  
And dad well......dad would die for me. My best friend was Rachel. 3 years have passed. I am 16. I still have pale skin. I'm still small though more developed. I don't know what I want to be anymore. My grey eyes now always have a keen alert look. My hair is down to my waist because I have not been keeping track of it. My best friend is an andalite named Reubren.  
  
I traded my beautiful house , ( ok , so it was no mansion , but everyone has a place where they belong,) for the Mendelite hideout in the wood.  
  
And instead of happy , normal parents , I have two prisoners trapped inside their own minds , while they can only watch me helplessly from afar.  
  
In their place two murderers that would gladly either enslave me or throw me into the deepest river they could find with my hands and feet bound in ropes.  
  
I get used to things , but I still get sad. But sometimes it's not so bad when you hav that special friend you can always run to and they make things better.  
  
Green eyes. Light green , beautiful eyes suddenly appeared in my mind. It would have all been okay except those eyes were in a blue face , with no mouth , and had stalk eyes protruding from his head.  
  
My protector and friend Reubren. Maybe more than that. He was beginning to mean more to me and that terrified me.  
  
I lay against the cool sheets , while an argument went on behind my closed eyes. He's an alien.  
  
He understands you.  
  
He's blue.  
  
Like you care!  
  
Four eyes, you can't say that doesn't bother you.  
  
You like his eyes. Is it so bad he has four?  
  
Human and Andalite. A couple? People won't respect that , they'll think it's sick.  
  
But he respects you.  
  
He has tail.  
  
Always protected you with it.  
  
Go away loneliness..it hurts.  
  
Go to him.  
  
Why?  
  
You need him.  
  
( Look like Melissa fell for an Andalite , ne? Do not worry about the Mendelites for now. They will be explained in later chapters. Enjoy chapter 2!) 


	2. My Grudge Against the Stars

( You didn't really think I'd leave you hanging with only one chapter , now did ya? This story will be pretty megamorphs style , like for example Reubren's point of view is in this chapter. Except you will also hear from our favorite Yeerk Visser. Visser Three. Sorry , I never could get used to that Visser One thing.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Reubren  
  
Reubren  
  
My name is Reubren-Ashul-Tarien. It is what I am usually called. But in human form I am called Isaac , for security reasons. I am an andalite. 200 years old. ( That's 17 in Earth years I believe.)  
  
How I go to Earth is a strange tale indeed. I stationed on an Andalite outpost on one of Leera's moons. As a young aristh I was given patrol duty. We were not expecting an attack. But it happened. And I was captured by my people's worst tormentor , and the galaxy's worst tyrant Visser Three.  
  
But that is another story entirely and I do not want to talk about him. Or any Yeerk for that matter.  
  
The Yeerk evil destroyed the life of someone I cared about deeply , and I wish they would all consume poisoned Taxxon flesh and die.  
  
It had been two nights since I had a decent sleep. And when I'm not sleeping I try to remember the good things.  
  
My mother , my father , the other ariths at the base ....Melissa.  
  
Without her I could not have escaped the Visser's Blade Ship. Indeed , if not for her I would probably be a controller. Amazing the strength of humans. Of the little pale haired human who became my friend.  
  
But I was a different Andalite when we met. Oh the hatred that was consuming my spirit! Mad at the Yeerks , yes, but it was nothing compared to what I felt toward the Everstens.  
  
Strange race indeed. The Earth and Everstein were once two sides of the same coin. One planet. That is if you can believe anything the Ellimist tells you.  
  
Their blood made it possible for us to create our morphing technology in the old days. They take on the form of Earth animals. Like demi humans almost. Very intelligent. I'll never forget my expedition to their planet. It was where my cousin , Epsen was killed. By a hungry Eversten that had tried to attack me and injured me so bad I was put in the hospital. He was only 8 in Earth years. And I loved him very much.  
  
I'm trying to learn forgiveness from Melissa. But it is hard when sometimes I am still so angry. But I do not despise all Everstens like I once did. Which is good , sense hate doesn't do wonders for your soul.  
  
But without Melissa , I hate to think how I would have turned out.  
  
She is beautiful , child of the moon. Is it strange to think an alien pretty? I guess it is....  
  
No! That was wrong. I was destined for an andalite mate and Melissa deserved better than a lowly aristh who couldn't even watch out for himself on an outpost without getting snatched.  
  
The stars a beautiful tonight. I murmured to myself. Too bad I hold a grudge against them. All they've brought is trouble.  
  
" Oh I don't know Reubren. They brought you after all." said a soft voice behind me.  
  
I spun around. Melissa!  
  
The breeze lifted her hair a few inches above her shoulders and the silver strands fell across her forhead.  
  
I thought it was not safe for human females to wander at night. I said a little more sharply than I intended.  
  
She rolled her eyes. " Puh-leeze. I'm not helpless."  
  
No you're not. I admitted. And neither am I , but the Yeerks were still able to capture me.  
  
" What? You're expecting a controller to come prowling around at night , just waiting for ME to come around the corner?"  
  
( That's all for chapter 2. Sorry it had to be slow for awhile. It would be pointless to tell a story though without giving background on the characters and the personalities. And the Everstens are not my creation they are my friend Addy's. But it was necessary to mention them so you could understand Reubren's chracter.) 


	3. My Hand , Your Hand

( Eek! I'm not too impressed with how the story came out when I looked at it on the actual website. It was longer on my Microsoft word for instance and the paragraphs were set up better. Plus fanfiction.net has changed ALLOT since I last used it. I apologize. I will try to make the chapters longer from this point out. The good news is , I'll have to try and work in Visser Three's part , so things ought to really speed up and the story will become more interesting. My apologies again.)  
  
To my reviewers: You guys have made me so HAPPY reviewing!!!!! As mentioned , I am working on the paragraph problem. Until I figure out what's wrong just bare with me a while longer.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Melissa  
  
I laughed. It was so funny the way his big green eyes were looking at me like I'd committed some military breech of discipline.  
  
You don't know that they wouldn't. he scolded. Especially you my friend. Letting a member of a host species walk around free during a silent war doesn't exactly make Visser's look good.  
  
I smiled. " I haven't forgotten."  
  
And he won't forget. Reubren said worridly.  
  
I can tell when Reubren is nervous. He always scuffs his right front hoof against the ground . Why am I wasting conversation on him? Let's go to my scoop.  
  
I was almost touched. So he really cared about me. I followed him feeling a warm glow in my stomach. I couldn't keep a smile from touching my lips. Of course neither of us had to ask who 'he' was. The Yeerk that had tried his hardest to have me infested and nearly damn well killed me. We stepped into the scoop which was basically a big hovel in the ground. Andalites have great technology but they weren't exactly home makers. Besides the entire Adalite species is claustrophobic and don't usually stay in their scoops.  
  
It wasn't fancy , but it offered a since of comfort.  
  
Like my home used to.  
  
I smiled sadly.  
  
I caught Reubren's stalk eyes looking at me as he pulled out some quilts with his delicate Andalite hands.  
  
Thinking of home? he asked sympathetically.  
  
He knew. He was a child like me who stared into the night sky when he was alone , (and thought I wasn't watching,) so longingly I thought he'd try to pick the very stars out the sky and take them home.  
  
He missed his home too. And he knew I missed mine. The question was only out of politeness.  
  
" It's not home anymore." I said softly. " And if I ever get it back , will it be the same?"  
  
Sometimes when you lose something you love , a new thing comes and replaces it. he said in a low vice.  
  
Neither of us spoke.  
  
" I see you're getting fancy." I teased , changing the subject. I gestured towards the blankets and quilts.  
  
He laughed and his eyes shown in an Andalite smile. Sometimes even Andalites get tired of a hard dirt floor. On my homeworld we grow soft grass inside the scoops.  
  
I realized , a little embarrassed , that he must be ready to sleep. " I don't wanna keep you up."  
  
Stay tonight. he said fixing the blankets the best he could. It's late in the evening and strange humans will be about. Some are very hostile , and besides , the moon isn't really showing her face , so it would be too dark for you to get back.  
  
" Here. Let me help." I started to arrange the pillows.  
  
I reached , he reached - we froze. Our hands wrapped around each others.  
  
I didn't breath.  
  
His hand let go and he touched my hair.  
  
Melissa...  
  
Esplin 9466  
  
Intelligence reports reflected that their was an Andalite living in the forest area. The markings of the hooves were not that of an Earth animal.  
  
I smiled to myself. I knew. I knew before I even saw them for myself. If an Andalite was using the grounds for feeding then a scoop was nearby. You'll never find him. Alloran said.  
  
No? I taunted. I have my best scouts searching the area Andalite.  
  
You caught him once , he won't forget it! Alloran blazed mentally. He will be watchful. He won't get caught again!  
  
Alloran after all these years , I do believe your intelligence is finally declining. I said with mock pity. You Andalites are strong. But not strong enough to fight your way free of a dozen Hork-Bajir. What will he do when he is surrounded by hundreds of my warriors?  
  
I chuckled gleefully to myself as I felt Alloran doubt himself.  
  
Maybe I should explain about Alloran. But since a Yeerk Visser has many things to do , and this one in particular is busy , I'll only explain briefly.  
  
I am Yeerk, sentient , but parasitic. Alloran is my pathetic , sniveling , suicidal , I-still-hope- to-be-free-someday slave. My Host.  
  
I am the only Yeek Visser to become master of an andalite host.  
  
I am Visser Three.  
  
But my real name , my pool name , is Esplin Nine-four -double Six. But only fools careless enough to refer to me by anything other than my rank have called me that. They are dead.  
  
And I am the most intelligent , most powerful , and gloriest -  
  
" Visser!" my scout came running.  
  
( Parody: How dare you interrupt me when I am telling the readers about my greatness, insolent fool! Fwaap! Now that the fool is out of the way .. ^0^)  
  
What is it Alkrin 259? Did you find something? I asked eagerly.  
  
" Yes." The Hork-Bajir controller replied. " We did confirm that there is an Andalite nearby."  
  
I felt the smallest measure of anxiousness from Alloran and to my pleasure , dread.  
  
Beginning to have doubts? Where is your Andalite arrogance now?  
  
He didn't answer. He merely waited anxiously.  
  
I laughed mentally. He always goes silent in the end. But his persistent hope is amusing .  
  
I noticed that Alkrin was looking at me with an expression that could almost...no, had to be , pure disbelief. Like he was seeing something in his memory he wasn't sure he believed was real , or imagined.  
  
My mind was off of Alloran for the moment and I was growing impatient.  
  
Yes , yes , I already suspected that. Did you find his scoop? Is there only one?  
  
" Only one Andalite ,Visser." He replied. " But not alone. There is a human female with him."  
  
I sneered. Humans are easily dealt with. Is it one of our human bandits? Who is she?  
  
" She is a small girl , with long silver hair."  
  
Of course! The human refugee the Medelites are sheltering!  
  
The child Melissa. My lieutenants , host body's daughter.  
  
Young , but stubbornly foolish. Well , I'd get them both. The girl was aiding our enemies , those filthy allies to the andalites , and had become more than a thorn in our side.  
  
Alkrin hesitated. Then , " Very strange these humans behave. Do they always touch one another?"  
  
Did I look like that fool , Edriss 562? Why was he asking me? I wasn't infatuated with humans.  
  
What are you talking about Alkrin 259? I snapped.  
  
" Um..."  
  
I thought so! I retorted. Now tell me where they are!  
  
He gave me the location.  
  
I smiled to myself. At least the best you can smile with an Andalite face , and that's inwardly.  
  
I wouldn't be long. Not long at all. 


	4. The Enemy Makes No Sound

( I was really looking forward to writing this chapter. It'd where the conflict comes in , so things speed up. And I had so much fun doing it.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Reubren  
  
It was warm , very warm. Maybe it was because it was a summer night. Or maybe it was because I had a small human , wrapped in a blanket lying against my chest.  
  
I rested on my stomach with my legs tucked under , much like your Earth deer. And as always , my upper portion never rested on the ground , though I rested my tail on the blankets.  
  
Melissa was propped up against me , sleeping.  
  
I was happy - truly happy for the first time in a long time. All because of this human girl?  
  
My main eyes began to droop and close. Spawned from a watchful species , my stalk eyes stayed open. Suddenly , on instinct , my right stalk swiveled to the entrance of the scoop. My hearts pounded..then I relaxed. I must have imagined it. I kept my left stalk on Melissa's sleeping face. She looked happy too. A smile played on her lips.  
  
And would you recoil in disgust if you knew my true intent?  
  
Yet she allowed me to hold her for warmth , though I sense she was embarrassed.  
  
And father what would you think of your son?  
  
I pictured my father's proud face. I know you will make me proud , Reubren-Ashul-Tarien , my son.  
  
It didn't matter what my mother thought. She was dead. Soola's Disease finally killed her. That was many years ago when I was not much younger than Epsen. She was a great artist when she was alive , and my father always encouraged me to be more than just a warrior because of her. Her name was Nahleen-Ashul-Sigil.  
  
My father , Prince Sirach-Tarien-Forlin.thus my name Reubren-Ashul- Tarien. Reubren , they chose themselves of course. Then Ashul for my mother , and Tarien for my father. If I ever had a sibling , his or her name would probably end in Sigil-Forlin.  
  
That would not likely happen , as my father loved my mother since they were just children themselves. I do not think my father is interested in another mate. And as for children , he has a son. Me.  
  
Last was Epsen , and he was the most likely to have understood how I felt. Epsen-Loral-Talooth. Dead also.  
  
Deprived of him by a hungry Eversten. For a moment , my hearts burned with the old anger. I fought it down. I never wanted Melissa to see that rage again.  
  
But the Yeerks have become more sickening to me than the Evertsten Rip. I was host to Visser Six on Sub-Evertein for a short while. If you don't despise Yeerks , being a controller can be very convincing.  
  
I shuddered. I would die before I went through that again. I thought I'd never see my friends or Melissa again.  
  
Oh , the Yeekr had sure taunted me about wanting a human for a mate. I was just like 'Beast Elfangor.'  
  
It surprised me he didn't broadcast the information to my friends. But he was dead , starved out of my head. An experience I'll never forget. My secrets were my own again.  
  
Melissa  
  
I awoke with a start. I as lying against soft fur. Reubren's breath was on my neck.  
  
" Reubren?" I whispered.  
  
His main eyes were closed. His stalks were half closed. He was way deep in his dreams.  
  
" Reubren!" I gave him an urgent shake.  
  
His eyes , (all four) opened. What?  
  
" I-I heard voices." I stammered.  
  
He stopped and listened. I hear nothing.  
  
" They didn't sound human."  
  
He looked at like I was a little kid needing comforting after a nightmare. You were probably dreaming.  
  
I was annoyed. " I swear I heard something."  
  
Stay here. I'll go see if anyone's out there. He got up and went outside.  
  
" How will you see in the dark?" I asked.  
  
My night vision is superior to humans. he replied.  
  
He disappeared through the entrance. I didn't like not being able to see him.  
  
" See anything?" I called nervously.  
  
It's clear. Unless you count that bushy tailed , pointy nosed animal , running along the tree line. I see lots of them.  
  
Racoons. I smiled.  
  
" As dumb as I feel , I'm glad." I admitted , as I sat back down. . Or what poses for sitting with an Andalite.  
  
I leaned against his chest. " I had a bad feeling a moment there."  
  
His eyes softened into a gentle smile. You are safe here. Go back to sleep.  
  
I closed my eyes , but I didn't go to sleep. It was okay. I felt content in his arms.  
  
A hand ran through my hair and began rubbing the base of my neck.  
  
I felt a little awkward in a way. Part of me wanted to ask, ' what's wrong with us? We're both lying here like it's natural , like nothing is wrong with this picture.'  
  
But I dismissed all questions and concentrated on the comforting feeling of his delicate fingers on my neck. His hand relaxed.  
  
I felt something on my back in the dark. It was not Reubren's hand.  
  
I screamed.  
  
A Hork-Bajir warrior yanked me out of my Andalites arms , cruelly by the collar of the shirt.  
  
Had Reubren fell asleep that quickly?! He would be vulnerable!  
  
" Reubren! I shrieked. " Reu-"  
  
A large Hork-Bajir hand clapped over my mouth.  
  
But it was enough to wake Reubren up. He leapt to his feet , cold fury in his eyes and voice. You..let go of her you filthy - AHH!   
  
Another Hork-Bajir in the dark! He slashed Reubren down his shoulders , leaving him a deep cut.  
  
Reubren howled in agony.  
  
I let out a cry of fury , though muffled. I kicked my captor( do I really have to say where?) I broke loose and set myself in front of Reubren.  
  
" Get away from him!" I shouted. The Hork-Bajir glared at me. He pulled back his arm to skewer me.  
  
Melissa!  
  
" Wait!" said a human controller.  
  
He appeared in the entrance. " He wants the human alive."  
  
The Hork-Bajir argued in a mix of English and what I guess was Galard. Obviously he really wanted to kill me. For sport or because I was in the way. One way or another , he didn't like being deprived of his fun.  
  
The human controller said something harsh. Then , " You want to explain to the Visser why we didn't follow orders? Or better yet , how we couldn't capture a human and ended up killing it? Fool! Go ahead. But it will not be me who answers to him when his foul tail blade starts to fly!"  
  
The Hork-Bajir grunted in disappointment. He glared at me like it was all my fault his commander was a lunatic.  
  
Then in a blow that was so fast , I thought it was for me , he speared the left side of Reubren's chest with wrist blade.  
  
" NOOO!" I cried , as Reubren howled in pain.  
  
How dare they touch the one person who understood me?! The one I - loved. How dare they contaminate him with their filth! With my bare hands I lunged at the Hork-Bajir. 


	5. Of Peace Movements and Mendelites

* * *

Esplin 9466 

The time was at hand. And sooner than I thought. He had the girl with him? Perfect! I had dismissed her at first. But it occurred to me that our troublemakers were probably communicating with humans more likely than the Andalite scum.

Fools or not , it was in their blood to distrust Andalites.

Yes , our troublemakers were fellow Yeerks. The human Cassie and the fool named Aftran942 had started a Peace Movement. Curse them both!

I smiled to myself. The Hett Simplatt pool had suffered dearly in recompense for what their fellow had done. It was my example of what would happen to anyone even SLIGHTLY connected with rebels .

But that pool has always turned out radicals. Too many Yeerks going soft.

My own pool , Sulp Niar , is still , and always will be the most honorable . It has harbored many of our loyal brothers.

Shaiel 985 being the exception. Utter disgrace to our pool. He befriended first a human boy , his first host , then one of the foul Mendelites. Now there was not only talk of peace with humans , but with Mendelites as well. Disgusting!

Of course , he changed his designation and somehow escaped the night of his execution. At first we thought he was assassinated , because we found his host dead. But he was found out again later and I strongly suspect he was aided both times when he escaped.

I burned with humiliation and rage. Alloran actually had the nerve to laugh.

/>Something amuses you/.I snapped.

/>No. I just never thought I'd see the day when you were afraid of your own people turning against you. You will rue the day the Mendelites joined the war./>he sneered.

I didn't bother to answer him. True , the Mendelites were certainly good at convincing people at that peace garbage. Another reason to destroy them. Before they contaminated the minds of more of my people.

I called my troops and issued my orders.

>/There is only one Andalite and one human residing in his pitiful dwelling./> I said. />I want that human brought to me. Alive. Uninjured if you can manage it. Kill the Andalite if it pleases you. But I want the girl./>

>/So like you , Yeerk. You'd never let another Yeerk get an andalite host. They would rival your power and you worship power.he was disgusted. I could care less./>

But I actually almost felt a measure of pity for the andalite incompetent. He was so sure , so confident that those fools in the forest would prevail.

His spirit sank to his hooves when they brought a kicking , screaming , threatening , human girl before me.

She was furious. But also saw fear. And grief. Both are wonderful tools.

Obviously upset over what my men had done to the Andalite , she cursed me and all my family before me , and then swore an oath on my death.

I laughed and struck her in the stomach with the flat of my blade. He eyes went wide , she gagged , and hunched over.

/>My , my. Didn't your andalite teach you self-defense/>I sneered.

My men laughed appreciatively.

She glared and spat at my hooves.

>/Angry , are you? Amusing. I shall have fun breaking you./>

Alloran burned with despair and pity. I normally would have taunted him , but that could wait. Pleasure first.

" You..you..you..EVIL!" she screamed , for lack of not having anything bad enough to call me. " I'll never forgive what you did! You are lower than scum! I despise you!"

>/Oh you mean the Andalite died/>I said in pretended remorse. />How very ...tragic./>

My Hork-Bajir commander retold the events in Galard. Alloran listened stunned. His Andalite sensibilities stunned.

I laughed. More than laughed I roared with glee.

/>You loved the Andalite , eh/>I taunted. />Did he return your feelings/>

Her face went a very red color. " What are you talking about!" she stammered.

/>Come , come. He expressed as much, did he not/>I persisted , thoroughly amused by the thought. But the girl just stared at me with innocent like ignorance. Then slowly , almost unconsciously , she brought her hand to her cheek.

/>Do you even know what an Andalite kiss is/>I mocked her ignorance. >/Of course he was probably delirious in his last moments if life, and thought it was one of his nasty little friends on his homeworld.>/

" SHUT UP!" her eyes burned as though set to flame. She charged at me taking a futile swing.

I launched my tail at her head , turning the flat of my blade until almost the last second , leaving her a nasty souvenir across the forehead.

She crashed to the ground unconscious. Her head bled profusely.

" Visser..?"

>/Leave it untreated. Our little friend must learn the virtue of humility before a Yeerk Visser. Bring her to a holding cell. Then notify me when the pain brings her back to conciousness.>/

I chuckled. Little human girl , you will be very useful to me.

Reubren:

I had beheaded quite a few Hork- Bajir on my way out of the scoop. But the ones that had Melissa escaped! And I was badly injured.

I was now wondering the forest , leaving a trail of my blood. The gaping wound in my chest kept throbbing and bleeding. I was disoriented and weak.

I had to get to the Mendelites. They were closest as they dwelt in the woods. I could not stop thinking of how utterly I failed Melissa , and that kept me going. And even after that , she said she loved me , and begged me live.

I love you Reubren. Please live...please..

/>You are safe here.>/That's what I said. And I failed.

You're not safe Melissa. You will be ripped away from me and dragged off by the enemy Melissa. You will probably die Melissa. And most likely you'll suffer before you do. And if not...I didn't want to think of if not.

I wanted to fall into bitter sobbing. I wanted to scream. But there was no time.

And before I lost my grip on her...did she even feel it? Did she even know what I'd done? That I loved her too?

I need you Melissa , my shorm , my more than shorm. I need you to throw your arms around me when I'm not strong. And I need you to laugh at my cautiousness. And I need you to get angry when I get overly arrogant. I need you to care. I need your smile. Please be okay.

I pushed on. Had to think..okay there's the lake , so I have to go east.

>/Hurts./>

Ignore the pain. I plowed forward. I was walking at blind speed. Branched and bushes tore my skin and I didn't care.

In the distance I saw the Mendelite home built in the trees. Close to the sky they so loved. Like we love our wide fields.

I grasped the tree trunks and steadied myself. But the world didnot stop spinning.

>/Hel ./>my voice rasped. />Help! Someone./>

>/Reubren? Reubren! What has happened?>/

Aximili. Relief. I slumped against the tree and blacked out.

When I awoke I was lying sprawled on my side on a futon. I heard voices. What could have fooled me to be a young human boy with bright red hair and brown eyes leaned over me.

Since their planet was once one before the Ellimist divided it , they were very distantly related to humans. But the outline around the iris of their eyes shown in a totally different color. M.C., the boy leaning over me for example , had blue that outlined his brown.

He is the diplomat of the group. But he hates conflicts and dealing with them... though for some reason it seems to make him the person for it. Just as the human Jake dislikes being a leader, yet it suites him. All of them were forced into this war when soldiers ran short. One day in school they were informed that they had no choice. I am sorry to say our commanders had something to do with it.

It was supposed to be training , but the ship was attacked. And this handful escaped to the nearest planet: Earth. They didn't morph. They didn't need to. They made up for it in their superior fighting skills , and normal though they looked , no andalite should take them lightly.

" He's in bad shape." M.C commented. " Someone should call the chee."

>/Don't the Everstens have the better technology?>/ Aximili asked.

" Yeah but they have a Helmecron problem. Something about Helmecrons and liquor."

Practically all of them stared. " They didn't go into detail okay? I'm just repeating what they said."

" Ax what happened?" Matt , the Mendelite with brown hair asked. He is our strategist. He likes to plan the missions. I sometimes think he would have made a good tactical officer. He and Marco get along, as they both seem to like 'sarcasm.'

>/I do not know. I found him that way. >/Aximili said.

" Melissa is gone too." Lavender said. "Something stinks."

A Mendelite girl with jet black hair, and brown, green tinted eyes was Lavender. Lavender is a very talented artist and very mischievious….and a good person even if impatient. If not for her espionage skills, I would say Lavender did not belong in this war at all. She can really fade into the background when she wants to. But then, none of them really did or wanted to belong in this fight at first. They were just children following orders.

" I'll get the Chee." M.C. stated. A boy with brown hair and a solid build left the room. He is a very diplomatic person. He is the only Mendelite to befriend a Yeerk. He allowed him to keep his life. After being made controller the others found out. They could have starved him out , but M.C. said it was better this way. No one would have to die. That Yeerk's name is Shaiel. I guess losing his father in the war gave him a certain appreciation , or respect for life.

>/Melissa..Yeerks.>/I gasped.

" Sabrina!" I heard Madison yell. " He's coming around!"

Her light red hair reached beyond her buttocks. It was tied at the end in a sort of band humans use. Her brown rimmed, green eyes widened. She is a true fighter. But she doesn't loose herself in the violence. She believes in a clean fight - almost to a dangerous extent. Her area of expertise was studying other alien civilizations.

Sabrina ran to my side. " Reubren! What happened to you?" she asked urgently.

...attacked me...they took her.I gasped.

Blue , violet rimmed eyes widened as she looked down at me. " The Yeerks attacked you , and they took Melissa?"

/>Yes./>

I rolled one stalk eye towards their faces. So human , yet so unlike human. Yet they are the closest relatives to humans. But their abilities! They have an almost photographic memory and can somehow generate a strong energy source out of there body that can actually lift them off the ground. They call it flying , but the scientific explanation is a bit longer. I suppose the Ellimist split the Everstens , humans , and Mendelites up for this reason: if all three planets were still one , then the Yeerks would be conquering 3 races at once. We do not know if this is actually why , but it is the explanation we go by.

Sabrina took charge as she usually does. " We must get him help , or he will die. First priority. Second we figure out how to save Melissa."

" I'll spy all the information you want!" Lavender said gleefully.

" You'll be ok, man." M.C. reassured me. He sat beside me. " Won't he, Erek?"

" I am not a doctor. And he has lots of internal injuries. But I think if we act now , we can save him." The Chee replied.

The Mendelites were once ordered return to their home world, but had defied the order. They stayed for the sake of their human brethren. When they did not change their minds, their council gave up on them for dead. Our council is rather furious with them and it does not make Mendelite/Andalite relations look well, but I don't think they care about what either side thinks so long as they doing the right thing.

There you go. They are essentially a good race, but they are not blindly obedient. They have strong beliefs. They usually try to make peace with an enemy, but they do not let the enemy walk on them. And if accomplishing something good offends society or they break the rules so be it. Their disobedience would shock any Andalite. However, if you can look past that , they're really - brave.

But Madison , Sabrina's shorm sometimes disturbs me. She befriended Rip and is our connection to our Eversten allies.

Unlike Lavender who feels about the same as I do when it comes to Rip. Doesn't trust her.

Yet as a whole I like them. And I was grateful that they were there in my time of need. But all I wanted to do was get away from them as soon as possible and find Melissa.

NOTE: coincidently, if anyone know a trick to making the thought speech signs actually show when I load a document PLEASE enlighten me. By all means.

( Well , it looks bad for Melissa , ne? I hope I gave a good description of the Mendelites. Criticism is welcome. I wonder how the peace movement will contribute to this story.hmm. This one of my longest chapters so consider yourselves honored. I usually don't go out of my way like that.)


	6. Imprisonment and Memories of Better Days

( Yay! I actually got more reviews. Review + story = happy Claire chan. Happy Claire = more writing. Tee hee!)  
  
Note: If you didn't figure out yet why Visser Three wanted to capture Melissa , you will in this chapter. It kinda rough , but I've read worse. And the Peace Movement Yeerks are mentioned again. So very obviously they're in this story. And Reubren will give you more insights on himself , and how the Mendelites came to know the animorphs. )  
  
Jinako-chan: *gives box of advil for spinning head* I agree with you. The capture part was not cute. I almost scared myself when I wrote it. (laughs) But this is a long story so far. I needed a conflict to keep it interesting.  
  
Briana luvsfutballhead: * hugs the new person with excitement* Yay! Thanx for the review. I am aware of Melissa's age. But I am fan from waaaaaayyyy back , so I didn't know this when I made my characters. To be honest I was really not happy with the last animorph book. I really hated it , sorry. Everyone except Marco and Cassie ended up badly. And allot of things were left unexplained. Like what happened to the Peace Movement? And everyone either died or ended up messed up. I mean I liked Alloran getting saved but that was about it. And I waited practically the whole series to see Rachel and Tobias together at the end or Tom freed , so it was kinda disappointing for me. If only one had died , but come on why both? I guess I'm a romantic , I dunno.  
  
Anifan1: Another new person! YEEESSS! I may well try your idea.  
  
Melissa:  
  
I woke up in a cell. It was dimly lit. My head was throbbing painfully. Bleeding.  
  
The evil jerk had hit me. I'd hoped he'd killed me. I didn't want to live if Reubren was gone forever.  
  
Tears of grief began to well up in my eyes. I fought them , and squeezed my eyes shut. I would not let them see me cry. I'd be strong like Reubren was.  
  
I sat up. My eyes wouldn't focus , but I heard him. Tap , tap , tap. He was circling me. I tried to look around.  
  
Don't even think you can find a way out , human. he sneered. These are my personal holding cells designed specially for andalite prisoners. They are not easy to escape from.  
  
He paused , and stood still. But my vision was still hazy.  
  
Especially not a weak creature such as yourself.  
  
I refused to speak or even acknowledge the insult.  
  
Nothing to say , human fool? Is it beginning to dawn on you that you have no hope left? No Andalite to save you? he taunted.  
  
My fists clenched , and I gritted my teeth , dying to leap and destroy. But I couldn't see straight much less try to kill him.  
  
I guess he noticed my reaction . He let out a cold laugh. He knew he'd struck me where it hurt.  
  
My hand drifted towards my cheek. My last memory of Reubren was being torn away as I fought to shield him. He touched my face , caressed with the palm of his hand. A very pleasurable sensation had run through me.  
  
Get your mind off of the Andalite scum! Visser Three's hateful voice cut through my thoughts. He whipped his tail forward and aimed it at my head. He's gone. You will not see him again. But you will see allot of me , and I suggest you not let your mind wonder while I question you.  
  
I seriously considered telling him who the true scum was. But there was a question that kept nagging me.  
  
" Why the interrogation?" I asked , curiosity outmatching caution. "You could save time by putting a Yeerk in my head , couldn't you? You yourself could have infested me."  
  
It wasn't smart. I know. But it was killing me not to know why he hadn't just done it the easy way , I mean wouldn't you?  
  
As my eyes finally began to focus , I saw those stolen Andalite eyes smirk. I wanted the pleasure of seeing your shame after your own betrayals. And revenge is sweet.   
  
I laughed. " What? I damaged you in the eyes of your precious council? Betrayal my arse. That'll never happen. I'll never lead you to my friends. I'd die first."  
  
He blinked his large Andalite eyes in surprise. Actually the names and whereabouts of your friends were an afterthought. I know who most of them are already. he sounded amused. I do thank you for reminding me though. I nearly forgot.  
  
" You would go after good people you piece of crap!" I said harshly.  
  
His tail flat connected with my jaw before I knew it had happened. I slammed hard onto my back , sending a jolt of pain up my body. The breath was knocked out me. I shakily tried to pull myself up.  
  
Silence! I do the talking!  
  
I glared at him.  
  
Now tell me: what are the names of those sentimental , incompetents in the stupid. he paused as though trying to get out something particularly embarrassing or disgusting out. The so called Peace Movement.  
  
I stared. " Huh?"  
  
Oooh yeah, them. Now I remembered. Cassie and M.C. said something about that. But it was so unexpected.  
  
" I really don't know what you're going on about."  
  
I see. Perhaps I can jar your memory.  
  
Slash!  
  
His tail cut a deep gash in my arm. Then the blade pressed against my throat.  
  
I whimpered , trying not to cry out in pain. I barely suppressed it.  
  
I was beginning to feel afraid. I knew about the Peace Movement of course. But I didn't know any names. I never met any of them. M.C. told me about Shaiel , but Visser Three knew about him. It didn't matter. I wouldn't have told even if I knew.  
  
But even if I could convince him I didn't know anything , things still looked bleak for me. Maybe I could live a while longer if he thought I knew something. Not that I really cared at the moment. But anything to postpone him making me a controller.  
  
" Even if I knew something , you think I'd tell you?" I said carefully choosing my words.  
  
His tail moved. I closed my eyes , ready to accept my death with grace. But he didn't kill me.  
  
Instead he began slowly cutting a vertical wound down my throat so that I practically felt the skin being ripped open.  
  
I cried out. My eyes watered.  
  
You will tell me , if you want to save yourself from having me torture it out of you. he replied confidently , his eyes narrowed slits. I know you know something. he continued persuasively. They would not contact Andalites , but the humans they are going so far out of their way to make peace with.  
  
" But.I don't.I can't tell you anything." I said pitifully. I was in pain. It was useless to hide it.  
  
Ah , but you can. He began cutting an even deeper slash down my leg. Then he traced the blade back through the same wound in jerking , stabbing movements.  
  
" AHHHH!" I screamed. I fell to my knees.  
  
Who are they?! he yelled. I'm losing patience!  
  
No answer from me. Fwaap!  
  
He slammed me against the wall.  
  
" I don't know , okay?!" I shouted , as I fell on my face.  
  
There was a long silence. He stared at me for a while. A piercing , penetrating look. I just lay there and breathed. Would he believe me?  
  
I see you want to be stubborn. Fine human , I'll play that game. I need the entertainment.  
  
He jerked his hand in a signal , and four Hork-Bajir loomed out of the darkness,  
  
This human is yours. Cause her pain , but keep her alive. Then he laughed as my motionless form gave a shudder. Laughed at me. Just scream for me when they get too rough and you feel like talking. .though you're likely to end up screaming anyway.  
  
Reubren  
  
The sterile smell of the room wafted through my nostrils as my eyes slid open.  
  
" He's in good hands , Sabrina. Calm down." said Erek.  
  
So like Sabrina. She had acted so calm before. But now that she had gotten me here she was worried. Act first , worry later. She's one of those people who would go around saving everyone if she could.  
  
" Do you want Jake and the others to be here?" Erek asked.  
  
Fenom answered. " No , it's in the middle of the night. Let them have one decent night of sleep. They work hard enough. If we tell them at all let's wait until morning."  
  
Sabrina considered. " Yeah. One of ours was taken tonight. So we will get them back."  
  
" Give them a vacation. You know Marco's just gonna complain." Eustace said.  
  
" And you with him , right? " M.C. teased.  
  
I do not want to go home just yet. Aximili stated. I do not believe I will be able to sleep after this.  
  
I almost smiled. Aximili and I were not close. Yet he cared. I was touched.  
  
Don't want to be the only Andalite , again huh? I teased weakly , knowing he'd take me seriously.  
  
He jumped. No! It's not that-  
  
It's okay. I was joking. I laughed.  
  
He used to get so upset when I even insinuated he'd do something outside of what was his duty. But I guess being with the animorphs mellowed him out. Our relationship isn't shorm material. His shorm is Tobias , his own nephew.  
  
I would have liked to known Elfangor. I could have asked him what to do about my predicament with Melissa. We would have to go open with it sooner or later. But I don't think he told anyone on the andalite home world about Loren , I mean , his own brother recently found out.  
  
I could have asked what made him choose a female that was not from his species. How he made the decision to stay by her side. Obviously he loved her and I knew I loved Melissa , but it would be nice to talk about it with someone who knew.  
  
In school I was always taught not to be open with other species. I was told about Prince Seerow.  
  
Poor guy. I sympathized.  
  
P- oor - what?! the teacher practically screeched. He shouldn't have been so stupid!  
  
Anyone could have made that mistake. I said. Prince Alloran was worse anyway. I mean , destroying half a race , THAT'S stupid.  
  
I may as well have not had an opinion. I got punished. I believe you call it detention.  
  
It was no better in the military.  
  
Aristh Reubren-Ashul-Tarien! Stop drawing rude pictures of Instructor Sofor and pay attention! A warrior must be alert and serious at all times!  
  
Serious? What was the fun in that? I put away my glowering , scar faced , picture of Sofor with his little ishmar blade ( similar to what you call a butter knife.) He had an expression like he had drank too many of those human beverages containing alchohol. He had a big word cloud over his head saying: Blah blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
Unfortunately Sofor saw it before I put it away. My hearts turned to ice and I froze.  
  
A very ugly , horrible silence. Then he gave a noise like dying Kaftid bird.  
  
I figured I'd better start running while I was ahead.  
  
REUBREEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN! GET YOUR INSUBORDINATE , DISRESPECTUL TAIL BACK HERE AND RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!!  
  
I had a large patch of my fur removed from my back. Unschweet. By law he wasn't allowed to hit me. Luckily too. Because I would have ended up with more than a scar.  
  
I remembered the day I was taken at outpost. My fur was just growing back. And then the blade ship. Then Melissa , then meeting the Mendelites.  
  
They told me their story. They were taken out of school one day as I mentioned. They were put onto two ships. They were headed to Earth with their warriors. And at the same time they were training the younger cadets like Sabrina and her group. Yeerk intelligence agents found out somehow. We underestimated them. Visser Three had a small fleet waiting for them. The Mendelites are advanced , but I doubt even we could have fought off a whole fleet with two fighters and a single War ship.  
  
They had escape pods luckily. The younger ones were forced to escape. They crash landed their small ship on a strange planet. They'd made it to Earth. They built their home in the trees , it being a first priority. They needed a place to stay if they were going to do anything. Then one day they saw Aximli feeding.  
  
They knew him already , and he knew them. He had run into Sabrina on their own ship when they were having ..oh what you'd call mingling I guess. If we were going to work together , we may as well socialize. But the Dome Ship went ahead of theirs. They were supposed to meet it. But they found Yeerks waiting for them instead.  
  
So they met the humans: Jake , Rachel , Cassie , Marco , and Tobias. They were thrilled to see that they were not alone in their fight on Earth. And the animorphs could help them act like and dress like humans. I have to say I am envious. It was not hard for them , and they could stay in their own forms.  
  
Later on though , Chapman , the infested assistant principle realized that their identities were counterfeit. He knew of Mendelites of course , and began to suspect who they were.  
  
One day , when they had a meeting with the animorphs , a controller was sent to follow them. They had not had even yet there first battle. And over the months they had healed from the shock of losing well over 300 of their people. They got careless.  
  
It was discovered that the animorphs were in fact human , and that Sabrina , Lavender , Eustace , M.C. , Madison , Darien , Fenom , and Austin were .not exactly human.  
  
But the Mendelites have some blackmail hanging over Visser Three's head , that not even I know about. Something they found out when they first brought to the Blade Ship. A promise is a promise I suppose , and sense Visser Three did not harm any of the animorph's families , they did not disclose it.  
  
He has of course caused trouble for them on the side. And I truly feel sorry for Jake , having to live with a controller. Much less his poor brother being a host. I could not imagine Epsen being a host. Or my father.  
  
Erek walked up to me. He stuck a needle in my arm , and I sank into dreams of happier times when I was not fatally injured , my mother and Epsen were alive , and Melissa was with me.  
  
( Sorry. I know this chapter was short. In the next one I will add a new POV probably Toms , now that I'm brain storming. It seems Reubren liked to goof off in school as do all of us. Expect updates to usually be on week ends. If next week you don't hear from me , it will probably be because I have a crummy progress report and I'm punished. Please pray that I'm not!) 


	7. A Conversation That Was Overheard

Melissa

Shattered and broken. That's how I felt. Thrown into a meat grinder. There wasn't a part of my body that didn't hurt.

How Visser Three kept me in so much agony without killing me , I do not know. It was almost as though torture was a hobby he had been perfecting his whole life. His own sickening , self-invented masterpiece.

My face smarted. Probably bruised too. It was mostly from being slammed into walls and punched and backhanded by Hork-Bajir , which was why my head was numb. I wondered how long it would be until the numbness faded and I began to feel the full effects of what they'd done to me.

Cuts were in various places of my body that I never even knew I had. My lip was bleeding.

They had run at me again and again , cutting and slicing and hitting. The cycle never ended.

And when I finally collapsed , they had kicked me repeatedly. I think I passed out then. I cannot remember how many times I was struck at.

Pain for the sake of pain. No other reason. No questions were asked. They weren't there to interrogate me , they were there to break me.

It was pure , manic , torture , compliments of the Yeerks. And I screamed until even screaming hurt. I hurt so horribly that when they were done , all I could do was lie in my own blood and breathe. And even breathing was painful. My breath came in ragged gasps.

I was terrified. I won't lie. I'm not some superhero who can feel no pain and doesn't know what fear is. I felt every blow , and every time I prayed I'd just die. But surely death couldn't be far. I was sure I'd bleed to death.

That same night , a human controller came to me with a glass of water and forced it down my throat. Visser Three's way of insulting me: I was helpless. He didn't need to send a Hork-Bajir. And he sure didn't need to feed me. A human can survive eight weeks on just liquid.

A guard was always near my cell. I could morph to heal myself right? Wrong. Not only did it not work when I tried , it was almost torture in itself. Energy cracked the air as I tried to transform.

" What is the matter!" I screamed after my fifth attempt.

So the guard was just there in case? Jake and Sabrina's gang had beaten the Gleet Bio Filter so many times , I guess the Yeerks learned not to rely on their devices alone.

Ha , ha , ha. laughter; ugly laughter entered my cell. Visser Three swaggered in looking very pleased with himself.

So you've discovered the anti-morphing ray around your little prison? he said mockingly. Fool. We knew you'd try to morph.

He peered at me gleefully. It was as though seeing me suffer was some sick thrill for him.

You look awful! he said delightedly.

" Thanks , so do you." I gasped.

He ignored that. I guess he was enjoying himself too much to be bothered by my sarcasm.

He looked eager. So. Are we ready to come to our senses and talk?

" Wither and die!" I spat. It was a Yeerkish insult pertaining to kandrona starvation. At least that's - that's what Reubren told me.

I guess Visser Three knew and recognized it also. His eyes burned in an unholy fire. His voice and stature became threatening again. And Visser Three threatening is worse than Visser Three annoying and gloating. At least most of the time.

I see my men did not do their job in teaching you a lesson very well. Perhaps I should see to it myself? he suggested , spitefully.

Involuntarily , I began to tremble all over again. I had been so ticked at him that I had forgotten he didn't need Hork-Bajir to torture me.

He advanced on me , and I braced myself for it again.

Tom:

I was thrown roughly into the nearest cage to the right of where the pier was. I didn't bother to catch myself and landed on my rear. I drew my knees up to my face and bowed my head so that they wouldn't see the silent tears traveling down my face.

I usually don't cry at all anymore. I just sit there and try to imagine ways I could escape. Possible ways I could get rescued. But most of the time , I just try to remember when I was happier. Free.

It's rare when I have my memory to myself. Rare when I can sit alone and think of better days. I hate all of them now. But today had been especially harsh.

What's ailing you now human? the Yeerk had mocked. Depressed again? Oh that's right , you're never happy. Ha ha!

You're friend will be joining us soon , slave. So cheer up. You won't be alone in your bondage anymore! And soon your brother will join us also!

That's a sample of his talk. I'm sure you don't want anymore. I get weary days of it. He actually has this whole speech about how mighty the Yeerk Empire is and how it will never fall yadda yadda yadda yadda. I've heard it so many times , I know it by heart. Maybe if he changed what he said for just once , it would be interesting , but I seriously doubt it.

" Human darkap!" the Hork-Bajir controller who had thrown me in , kicked my cage.

I think just maybe I offended him by lashing out and knocking him into the pool when my Yeerk drained out.

I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to care to be honest. I brushed the tears away. But I mean , wouldn't you? I had precious little hope to cling to and the last had just been demolished.

I had heard of some kind of Yeerk peace faction. Yeerks who thought it was wrong to take unwilling hosts and despised the war as much as we did. I couldn't quite picture this is mind. Decent Yeerks? These evil creeps.these murderers , these warlords , ...could actually have feelings that didn't involve arrogance or hate?

But my Yeerk , Talass six-zero -two despised them almost as much as he despised his own natural enemies.

I decided that if he didn't like them , then they must be okay.

I had put my hopes in the Andalites at first. But they didn't show up. They never do. So I thought maybe...

But Melissa Chapman had been captured. And I knew for sure that she was with Jake and the ones that look like us , the Mendelites. I kept hearing about them too. They also were not on Talass's popularity list.

So I figured then they must be okay as well.

Capture meant torture by Visser Three. What if she told him something and he crushed the Peace Movement? I've gone through a lot the past months and I'm not sure if even I could do it.

" Really , Shaiel , I can't believe they haven't figured you out yet." said a hushed female voice behind me.

I almost fell over in my cage. Shaiel! The Shaiel I thought it was? The one the Yeerks were so ticked at?

I turned to see some human controllers standing in a dim corner feet from my cage. I couldn't see there faces. I suddenly realized what I was doing and turned around. Talass would be back and any information from my eyes could help him figure out who they were.

Please don't mention anymore names , I prayed.

" I told you not to call me by my real name in public." a boys voice hissed urgently.

" Sorry. I forgot the alias." the young woman's voice sounded embarrassed.

" I guess the wig I'm wearing DOES look a little obvious." the boy admitted. " I have to get a more realistic one. At least my colored contacts look natural enough. They know my host body so I have to be careful. And little boys are prone to wearing all sorts of funny things anyhow."

" True." said an older mans voice. " Look , I have to get back to my post or the Visser will suspect me. Remember what we planned. Everything Aftran started is staked on this. That human must be gotten away from Visser Three quick."

" Okay , we know what to do." said the boys voice. " We'll see you later."

I heard a new person walk up as the man left. Sounded like a guy my age. " Made it. I know where she is."

" Where were you? We were beginning to think you turned us in!" said the woman.

" Sorry. I was given an assignment directly by the Visser and I couldn't get away sooner. Luckily , it helped me find her. You should see what they did to her." He sounded disgusted.

I was shocked. A Yeerk concerned for a human? This had to be members of the Peace Movement! They were having a meeting only 9 feet away from me!

" Keep your voice down." said the woman. " I hate what he does to them too. Where is she? How'd you find her?"

" Pure luck." The teenage voice replied. " Looks like he wants to add deprivation of food to torture. I was sent to her cell to give her water. Unfortunately , these are the personal cells. They'll be more heavily guarded."

" We can pull it off." said the boy. " I've been in the Visser's personal guard before. So has she."

" I don't envy either of you." the guy replied.

They shared a nervous laugh.

" Hey!" a deep , human voice said.

The hair on my neck froze. It was Chapman.

" State your business!" he snapped. " Have you fed?"

They all replied yes.

" Then get back your posts. This is not a mingling place."

I heard footsteps as they all walked away. For the first time that day , I felt hope flooding back into me. When I felt it was safe to look , I turned. I saw Chapman.

He was staring after them eyes narrowed. His hands jerked , and he laid one against the temple of his forhead and closed his eyes a second. Then he was normal again. It may have been my imagination. But I think he was trying to get control of his host.

I wondered what the real Chapman thought of all this. If I felt bad , I could only imagine what he was feeling. He had to know what was happening to his daughter. I mean if Talass knew then surely Chapman knew. He wasn't only but two paces behind my Yeerk in rank.

How did he feel , knowing his daughter was trapped in a cell with one of the monsters who'd enslaved him , the foulest scum in the universe? I knew the feeling of wanting so bad to break free and to do something. But you can't. I never really liked Chapman , even as a normal human , but I felt a wave of pity towards him.

How many times had the scum who controlled me tried to lead my bother into joining the Sharing? How many times had I just wanted to scream , no , no , NO! He's not me! He's not your brother!

And even after he found out that Jake knew all along , how many times have I had to sit there , watching him imagining horrible fates for my brother and sometimes even playing and replaying those images?

But maybe Melissa would be able to do what I couldn't: escape. Maybe those Peace Movement Yeerks could pull it off.

I smiled to myself. Little Cassie , did you know what you started? And the Mendelite that I'd never met..what had it taken?

I sat with my head resting against the cage. I actually smiled. A small feeling of relief welled up inside off me. And I ignored the minutes ticking away my time , my little piece of freedom for just once , and held on to that feeling as tightly as I could.

( Well , this is developing nicely. I updated today because I'll be gone most if the weekend and won't get another chance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	8. The Peace Movement Revealed

( Here's where it should get interesting , and that's all I'm giving away. Tee-hee).  
  
Jinako-Chan: Another anime fan? (sighs happily.)  
  
Green-eyed Girl: (tackles reviewer.) For such wonderful praise you will be hugged by Claire Chan until you turn blue! (begins hugging)  
  
Anifan1: I dunno , maybe. But probably not.  
  
Melissa:  
  
Let's try this again. Visser Three said as I was slammed into the wall for the 9 hundredth time. Who. Are. They?  
  
" Nnnnn..."I whimpered pitifully as I leaned against the wall for support. My blood streaked the walls and all the surround walls in the room. My hand prints were in blood on the wall I was sprawled against.  
  
You're more trouble than you're worth , human. I'd have handed you to the Taxxons if I trusted them not to eat you.  
  
" Guh!" I coughed up some more blood. My legs wobbled , just barely supporting me.  
  
I was hurt. I was hungry. I was so , so cold. And hurt and hurt and hurt. I was probably sick too.  
  
I started to cough again. Specks of blood flew out.  
  
The Visser heaved a sigh and gave me a disgusted look.  
  
Medical personnel , report to me immediately! he broadcasted his thought speak.  
  
I stared dumbly at him in disbelief. He was getting a doctor?  
  
Don't get the wrong idea , human. he said , reading my gaze. I need to make you fit again so I can pound on you some more.   
  
I'd forgotten just how fragile you weaklings primates are. he added spitefully.  
  
Of course. How naïve had I been? I didn't have much time to ponder it , because I promptly vomited , almost dumping my insides on Visser Three.  
  
He jumped back just in time. If looks could kill.....  
  
I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  
  
Medics , I thought grimly. So they've come to scrape me off the wall.  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered and went out.  
  
I heard the footsteps enter the room.  
  
What is the meaning of - who are you?!! the Visser roared.  
  
" Maitanance ." I heard a young boys voice respond.  
  
I did not send for maitanence !  
  
" Very good. You did not. We sent ourselves." said a guys voice. He didn't sound older than me.  
  
WHUMP! - SLUMP!  
  
Something or someone dropped to the floor heavily. Someone knocked Visser Three out? Who WERE these people?!  
  
The lights came on. What I saw was 3 people dressed in black from head to foot. Visser Three was sprawled on the floor unconscious. A base ball bat lay by his side. Bluish blood oozed from his head.  
  
I gawked.  
  
The boy , that couldn't have been more than eleven winced a little in embarrassment. " We don't look the part , perhaps , but we're the good guys. We came to get you out of here."  
  
All I could see was there eyes.  
  
" It's not very fashionable , perhaps , but it makes us hard to recognize." explained the teen .  
  
The young woman walked up to be and scooped me up. " Hey!" I protested.  
  
" Sorry." she said gently. " But we really need you to trust us."  
  
Suddenly a sheet was thrown over me , the light went dead again , and they ran.  
  
Shaiel 985  
  
I am Shaiel 985. But these days I go by Taliel 278. My real name is not safe anymore. But none of us in the Peace Movement are truly safe.  
  
My first host , and former host now is a human boy named Mark. It was his birthday when we took him. He was playing in the tunnels on the playground. Down one of them is one of our entrances to the Yeerk pool. It's usually used by Yeerks who have young children for hosts. Mark was taken because his mother was chief of police. He could be used to get information.  
  
He was only 9 then. It was a terrible thing to do. Even now , I feel guilty though he has long since forgiven me.  
  
At first he always fought me , and that was fine with me. Hosts were supposed to be annoying. Then he started opening up to me willingly. He said that I was so wrong about life and he wanted show me how much more there was to it.  
  
He had been watching me closely , and he didn't believe that I was quite as evil as he had first thought. After all , he said , he was in my mind in a way also. He sensed when I was scared or upset. And he also sensed that I didn't like what I was doing. He sensed that I was unhappy.  
  
And at first I denied it. But within a week I was pouring out more stuff to him than any Yeerk ever should to a host. So he got the idea we should be friends. I laughed at first , but I accepted.  
  
I acted especially venomous to him in the end though , when I got promoted and had to leave him. I argued. I told the sub-visser I was happy where I was. But too much arguing would make him suspicious. So I was hateful, it made dealing with the fact I had to leave Mark easier.  
  
But he knew me too well and saw right through it. You're such a bad liar. You're just angry because you and I can't talk to each other anymore. I'll miss you too. But.Shaiel? What's going to happen to me when you leave?  
  
The Yeerk that controlled Mark after me witnessed against me at the trail. Needless to say , the trial didn't last very long. The night of my execution , my so-called friend confronted me. He didn't want to take the chance I would be cleared overnight. It would make him look bad , I suppose. So he decided to finish me right there and then.  
  
My host , ( I had been disgraced and demoted back to a Gedd,) died. But I escaped in time. I used my sonar to pinpoint my way around and by some miracle found my way back to the pool. My 'death' was classified as an assassination.  
  
I had heard rumors of the Peace Movement. I found who I needed to find and joined them. How I got Mark back is an even longer story , and has nothing to do with this one.  
  
We ran back down the hallway , blending in with the dark. Talaka was carrying the human girl , wrapped in sheet. Frankly , I think she was too feeble to argue with us.  
  
I was nervous. If we were going to pull this off , we needed to leave fast.  
  
And to do that , we had to pass through the Yeerk pool.  
  
( I felt that it was necessary to give you some idea who Shaiel was and what he was about. Also I wanted to put a chapter up during the week since studying takes up allot of my time.) 


	9. Reubren Revives

Reubren:

Reubren you must desist!Aximili shouted , helping Sabrina and M.C. hold me back. You're not completely recovered.

I've been recovered since last night! Let me go!I said struggling towards the door.

" You don't even know where you're going - Erek, help!" M.C. cried.

Erek eyed me nervously. "I ask that you please keep me out of this."

Maybe holding down a frenzied , desperate , Andalite bothered him somehow. He could have done it , but the Chee aren't capable of any kind of violence , however slight.

I had to find my shorm. This was no time to be lying around! Why couldn't they see that? Plus I was fine.

" You'd think something was going on between them." said M.C .

Trust Eustace to guess. I think I went a slightly darker shade of blue in the face.

" Don't tease him, man." Matt said. " This is not the time."

See? Finally someone agrees with me. This ISN'T the time!I said. We have to find Melissa and get her away from that foul -

The door opened and a woman dressed in rags came into the house.

" Lourdes!" Erek looked relieved to see another Chee. " Find anything out?"

" Yes. Plenty in fact. I used the Chee net and learned some very good news."

I stopped struggling. Sabrina , M.C. , and Aximili let me go.

" Melissa's going to be okay. She escaped last night." Lourdes said happily. " It's rumored that the Peace Movement was involved."

I was torn between relief and fear. I was happy she was away from the Visser. But was she okay? Was she scared? And the fact still remained -

She's with Yeerks.I said heavily. I wonder what their motive was?

M.C. looked angry. I guess he had guessed what I'd been thinking. " That's not fair. They're not all Visser Three. They put themselves at great risk to save Melissa."

Again I was divided in emotions. This time it was defensiveness and shame. Why shouldn't I be suspicious, given what Yeerks have done in the past? Yet , they did save her...

Madison came to my defense. " He wasn't trying to be cruel. The Yeerks have been at his people for years. Reubren and I have experienced them differently than you have , M.C. . So I can understand why he feels that way."

Of course he feels that way!Aximili snapped. Look at them!

Sabrina laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. " It's okay , Reubren. M.C.'s a good judge of character, so they can't be all that bad. At least we know she's not in danger."

Actually, we don't know that.I said bitterly. We don't even know where she is. She could be hurt. She could be scared and wondering why we're all sitting around and not doing anything!

I closed my eyes. I knew I was being difficult. I didn't care. How could they understand? They weren't feeling what I was feeling. None of them were in love with Melissa. And it wasn't their fault it happened either , it was mine.

" He is right about one thing." Eustace said , breaking an embarrassed silence. " Everyone has a motive , even us. But not all motives are necessarily selfish or evil. We're not trying to save this planet for our self gain , but because we simply want to save it."

" I'm sure she's okay." M.C. said more gently. " They wouldn't harm her."

They were trying to reassure me. I wasn't. I needed to see her.

In a slightly calmer voice I asked , You stay in touch with these people?

M.C. replied , " Yeah. I have Tidwell's number. He probably knows something."

My hopes lifted a bit.

" Tidwell?" Lavender asked.

" He's a teacher. His host is with the Peace Faction."

Okay. So let's call him.I said eagerly.

They all looked at me.

" I almost think Eustace is right." Lavender said. " Something probably is going on between you two."

M.C. dialed the number. He waited patiently.

" Oh , why yes you can use my phone." Erek said sarcastically.

M.C. looked embarrassed. " Sorry."

But I think the Chee were glad to know they'd be rid of us.

" Um yes , this is M.C. . I wanted to know.are you still in charge of the Spanish club?"

We always have to speak in code over the phone , because primitive human devices are so easily bugged.

" Great! A friend of mine , Melissa ,might have dropped by to ask questions about it , the problem is she never came back." M.C. said cleverly. " You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? Like where she went?"

A pause. I watched as a relieved expression grazed over M.C.'s face.

" Great." he said again. " Don't mind if I meet her there? Alright."

Where is she?I demanded.

" Well she's at a woman's house , not too far away from Tidwell's block. The woman's name is Cara. She's a controller , a Peace Movement Yeerk." M.C. said. " That's where they're hiding her , where Visser Three will be less likely to look. She's resting. I don't think the Visser was too gentle to her."

My eyes narrowed , and my hands went into fists. But I didn't have to time to plot a fitting death for that evil demon. I began to morph.

Reubren!Ax said in alarm.

I changed into my human form. A boy with dark brown eyes and blonde hair. " I'm going to this place. I must see Melissa. Call me impatient , call me childish , it doesn't matter , I must see her."

" Wait!" said M.C. . " Don't go alone. I'll go with you."

" Be careful M.C.." Sabrina said.

M.C. gave her a wink , and turned to walk with me out the door.

Did any Yeerk actually posses the kindness or the integrity to treat another creature with dignity? I just knew this , if they had mistreated Melissa in even the most insignificant of ways , I'd make them sorry.

Melissa:

The way out had not been fun. I had been wrapped in a sheet , and rushed into the storage room where they found an empty box to shove me in.

I wasn't even sure I knew who 'they' was. Controllers? Humans?

They abandoned their black guises and changed back into their normal clothes. Judging by the screams , they took a short cut through the Yeerk pool.

I was 'extra parts' for the ship. At least that's what 'they' told a suspicious Hork-Bajir controller.

When we arrived at the designated place it was dark outside. The woman lifted put out of the box and unwrapped me. I couldn't even sit up , I was so weak with blood loss. I was in a living room.

I could morph! My head spinning and I forced myself to focus. I went into my cat morph. Fluffer. It took all of my energy to demorph back to my old self. But no wounds! I collapsed as soon as I was done. I thought my strength would be restored too , but apparently it that wasn't going to happen.

" You been through a tough ordeal." said the woman lifting me and carrying me again. " You need to rest."

She reminded me of someone...Mom.

It sounds insane , but I could feel the memories of my mom taking care of me when I was sick come rushing back.

Almost unconsciously , I leaned against her. She looked down , surprised. But she didn't say anything.

She laid me on her bed and began pulling my shoes off. " You can sleep here tonight."

I mumbled a thank you. When I wasn't so tired , I'd pour my gratitude.

The teenage guy said he had to head back to his own home to get back to.

" Er..Mark? Leave the room please." the lady said.

" Huh? Oh." He walked out.

The woman pulled out a gown. " You'll sleep more comfortably in this."

" I.can't dress myself. I can barely move." I said.

She looked at me for a moment , thoughtfully. " You'll have to let me dress you then."

I was too tired to argue , so I just nodded and let her undress and dress me.

"Don't worry , you'll feel better." she said gently.

The soft material did feel better. I closed my eyes. They burned with sleepiness.

She took away the tattered , bloody remains of my clothing. " Would you like me to wash these? Too be honest , if I were you , I'd just throw them away."

" You sound like a mom." I mumbled.

" Yes. My host has two little children. I've been taking care of them for well over a year , though it doesn't seem like that long." she said.

I felt my stomach contract , and I backed away. " You're a Yeerk."

" Yes , did you think Cara could have gotten you out all by herself? We are in the Peace Movement together. And no , I'm not going to hurt you , or try to infest you." she sounded bitter and hurt.

I felt my face go hot with shame. If it wasn't for these people , I'd still be with Visser Three getting the crap kicked out of me. " I'm sorry."

" Forget it." she said , casual again.

" So um , where are your kids?" I asked.

She went quiet again , and seemed to be listening to something in her head. Then finally , " Since Cara doesn't mind telling you: her kids are with their father right now. They're divorced , so she only gets them on certain days of the week. The divorce was really bad for her , so she joined the Sharing to forget about her problems , thus she met me , and here we are."

" I see. Well thanks , you saved my life back there." I said.

" Thanks? We should be thanking you." Cara looked shocked. " If Visser Three had found out who we are , he would kill our hosts and us."

" I don't deserve any thankyous. It' not like I could have told him something worthwhile."

" But you went through all you went through because us." The lady said.

I smiled. " So let's call it even."

She smiled back. " Alright. I'll leave you alone now so you can rest. We'll make you some food while you sleep. You're probably hungry."

She walked out and closed the door as she turned out the lights.

I lay there. I was safe , but I couldn't relax. I kept telling myself it was a delayed reaction. I was safe , the movement was safe. My friends would be worried , but I could go back to them as soon as I was rested and better.

Plus this group of Yeerks were okay people. And Visser Three was light years away either still conked out with a bump on his head , or just waking up to terrorize the poor crew responsible for letting Cara and Mark get into my cell. His wrath would probably turn on me next , but how would he ever find me? So why -

Then it hit me. Reubren. I would never see Reubren again. And the tears I'd been holding back for so long began to flow .

( It wasn't my greatest , most attention capturing chapter , but I had writers block and still made the attempt to update. I thought it was about time we brought Reubren back. He's a protective little Andalite , ne? If only the male species was ALL like that. laughs But Melissa still thinks he's dead. So next I get to write about the joyful reunion. Suggestions are very welcome.)


	10. Reunited

( I've had a drawing bug lately. So many pretty pictures to draw. *eyes shine* Can I just say that you guys are lucky to even HAVE this chapter? A stupid hurricane hit and my electricity has been out for 4 and a half freaking days!!!!! That's why I'm late updating. *hugs Andalite plushie* Thank God that's done with.)  
  
Jinako-Chan: I'm glad you like. ^^ And yes , sarcastic Erek is funny.  
  
Green eyed Girl: Yes it's sad. I'll have to fix that.^^  
  
Anifan: Thanx  
  
Reubren:  
  
Human morph. Shaky. Unstable. I wondered often how humans can live this way. Perhaps they make up for it with their wonderful sense of taste. Ah yes , it is hard to be worried about being defenseless and unstable when eating chocolate chip cookies.  
  
But at the moment I did not have any food to distract me , and it was hard to keep up with M.C..  
  
" Almost there , Reub." he said smiling.  
  
If there is one trait we Andalites do admire about the Mendelites is that they always try to make the best out of a situation.  
  
I made an effort to smile back , but the smile didn't reach my eyes. I kept thinking of Melissa.  
  
We came up to a gray brick house. The person who dwelt there had planted flowers of all kinds around the front. And there was a huge tree in the backyard , with a ringlet of yellow flowers around it. There were even more flowers growing from concrete pots on the porch.  
  
Whoever lived here liked plants , and I had to admire their effort.  
  
" Despite the fact I know a controller lives here , I almost feel that I'd like the place if there was just more place to run. " I said in wonder.  
  
" Thank you. That's very kind." said a female voice behind us.  
  
We spun around to face a tall human female with blue eyes and long red hair.  
  
" Um , Mrs. Cara?" M.C. asked unsure.  
  
" Tidwell sent you right?" she asked a little nervously. " Yeah." Said M.C..  
  
She looked relieved. " Sorry. I just had to be sure you were who I thought you were. The movement is not safe."  
  
M.C. nodded. I just looked steadily at her , determined to seem amiable enough , but unafraid. M.C. was the diplomat , I'd let him deal out the niceties.  
  
" Oh and thanks for taking care of our friend." he added.  
  
" She just had a shower." said Cara , with a little smile. " And she's doing very well . She's resting inside. You may go inside and see for yourself if you wish. I don't mean to be rude , but I need you to take her right away. My children - my host's children are coming tomorrow."  
  
She laughed. " I wouldn't be able to hide her long. They get into everything."  
  
A Yeerk show affection? This was my day for surprises.  
  
" Who are you really?" I asked.  
  
" My designation is Talaka 847 if you ever need me for any reason." She looked surprised I'd even ask.  
  
I headed towards the door quickly. A nice controller was something that would take getting used to.  
  
I heard M.C. saying, " You mustn't mind him. He's just been very concerned for our friend."  
  
" Understandable. Shaiel's inside. I believe he wanted to see you." was the reply.  
  
I walked past a blonde headed child sitting at the table. Shaiel. I'd seen him once briefly. We'd never spoken though. I walked past him though he looked at me questioningly.  
  
The door of a room at the end of the hall was left ajar. I peered in and my heart leapt. A blonde head was resting on the pillows.  
  
I demorphed out of the uncomfortable human form and approached her. She was fast asleep , but I could see that her eyes were red from crying. She looked so grieved that for a moment I felt her pain. I wanted to comfort.  
  
Melissa? I said her name softly. I touched her face and her eyes flew open.  
  
She sat up and looked at me in disbelief. She reached a trembling hand toward my chest and ran her hand over my fur. I watched her expression change to joy , then embarrassment.  
  
" Reubren I...I.."  
  
I took her face in my hands and smiled. Her face crumpled and she threw herself into my arms sobbing. " Oh my God , you're real! I thought I was dreaming again. You're real."  
  
I held onto her shaking. I was crying too , silently. Her tears fell onto my shoulder.  
  
" I thought - they told me-"  
  
That I was dead? I finished smiling. They tried their best , but no , I am here. And I'm not a dream."  
  
Melissa:  
  
I held onto him tightly. How could this be true? I was sure I'd wake up any minute but - he was too warm , and to too soft to be a dream.  
  
I pulled back and looked at him. He laughed.  
  
I won't disappear. he gently , stroking my face. I won't ever leave you again.  
  
Then he reached out and pulled me closer to him. I felt his cheek touch mine , and something warm ran through me. I closed my eyes and lay against him.  
  
" Reubren? What-" I stammered.  
  
It's called a shatar. he explained. It's way we andalites have of..of..kissing.  
  
He sounded slightly embarrassed. I smiled. I pulled back and pressed my lips against his cheek.  
  
" Ah."  
  
We both broke apart. M.C. was standing there with Mark looking very red in the face.  
  
" U-um. I just thought I'd , um , come see what you two were up to , and um , I see you're okay and uh , I guess I'll let you two be alone for now."  
  
He sprinted back into the hall. Mark suppressed a laugh , and followed him out. I had to fight the urge to both laugh and dig a hole in the ground to hide in.  
  
I guess Reubren read my glance. We couldn't have hid it from them forever , you know.  
  
He put his hands on my shoulders. Her looked at me nervously. " You.don't regret-"  
  
" No!" I said firmly.  
  
His eyes shown in an Andalite smile. I am glad.  
  
" Me too." I leaned over and held him again.  
  
I'm sorry. he said sadly.  
  
" What for?" I asked surprised.  
  
I didn't protect you. I let them take you.  
  
" That's bull , Reubren." I said firmly. " You nearly died protecting me."  
  
He laughed. You mean like you've been protecting me ever since I came to Earth?  
  
I smiled. " Something like that."  
  
( Well , despite hurricane Lily , I have not been defeated. *laughs* This is my first experience with one and let me tell you , I DO NOT LIKE THEM. Ah well , the chapter was typed in haste , but I hoped you like it. I also want to ask you all to take a vote on whether I should continue or stop at chapter 11. I can't decide , and I figured it'd be funner this way.^^ ) 


	11. Back to The Way it was

( This will be the last chapter of the story. It's almost sad to say goodbye to it , but all cool things come to an end. *sigh* But this is not the end of my writing and you may see more of them in other stories I write. ^^ Midterms are coming up , and I wouldn't have had time anyway.)  
  
Son of Evil: I'm glad you like the story. But for your sake , I hope you were joking about the hell part. It's a real place ,and needs to be taken seriously.  
  
Jinako Chan: You always gave the longest reviews and told me everything you thought^^ Thanx.  
  
Addy Chan: Yes they kissed! Buwahahahaha!  
  
Reubren:  
  
Cara walked in and jumped when she saw me. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Go back to human form! And in my house! What if Chapman or someone would have stopped by to give a report?!"  
  
She looked absolutely panicked , so I began to morph.  
  
I grinned with my human mouth in a sheepish sort of way. " Sorry. I will not demorph again."  
  
" He meant no harm." Melissa reassured her.  
  
" Just don't do it again!" she looked really nervous.  
  
Shaiel/Mark and M.C were in the kitchen laughing like old buddies. It was really a strange thing to see. I'd never looked at the Yeerks as people. And as for laughing I thought they'd forgotten how.  
  
But they were talking up a storm , and basically goofing off like boys do. It made me wonder how old Shaiel was anyway.  
  
I guess Reubren was shocked too. We looked at each other and shrugged. I leaned over and hugged Reubren openly. I didn't.  
  
On the way home when we got closer to the woods where no one would see , Reubren was finally able to morph back.  
  
It didn't take M.C, long from going to embarrassed to teasing us.  
  
" So why didn't you tell me you two were going out? And I'm supposed to be your friend!" he feigned a hurt expression. " Let it go , M.C.." I warned.  
  
" Oh but you two are just so cuuuuuuuuuuute , I guess I'll forgive you as long as I'm invited to the wedding."  
  
We both yelled at M.C. in unison to shut up.  
  
We thought you'd be a little bit more shocked about our relationship. Reubren admitted. So we never told anyone.  
  
" I mean a human and andalite , well we thought.." I paused looking embarrassed. " And I guess the others will find out in a matter of time."  
  
" To be honest guys , I really don't think they'd care." he replied. " In all seriousness if you two really , you know , love each other I say go for it. As long as you're happy."  
  
Reubren:  
  
That night I did not return to my scoop. It had been nearly destroyed anyway. I began digging a new one in a place I could only hope I would not be found again.  
  
Melissa sat watching , looking disgruntled that I would not let her help.  
  
You're primitive shovel is too crude. This must be done delicately. I explained.  
  
" I was only trying to save your delicate hooves." she replied stonily. But she was fighting a smirk.  
  
Her expression weakened and we both laughed.  
  
When I finish building it , you can decorate the inside. I said affectionately.  
  
Her face lit up. " Okay."  
  
So thus we continued our lives. Maybe it'll end happily , maybe it won't. But after thinking we nearly lost each other , we intend to make to the most of our time. And maybe one day we'll win.  
  
( I suck at endings , but all well . *sniff* It makes me really sad to have to end it , crazy as it sounds. But I never said I wouldn't write more stories about them^^ Well goodbye until the next story.) 


	12. Author's Note

Like I said I'm not good at endings. *sigh*. Already someone has complained that they want me to keep going. Not that's it's people's business , but this is the reason I stopped. Listen up this applies mainly to you who really want this to continue.  
  
1) Midterms are coming up and I have to do well.  
  
2) As much as this story means to me , my grades mean more.  
  
3) Writing a good story takes allot time. And sometimes I really don't have precious time.  
  
Maybe , if I get enough reviews , I'll pick up after next week , since people sincerely seem to like this story. But you will have to be very patient. However , if you do want to see my fanart for this story , go to mediaminer.org . Look under the fanart section under the book section where animorphs is listed.  
  
Ja ne. 


End file.
